It's Hard to Love Somebody You Don't Know
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: "Face it Annabeth," Percy snarled, "The Percy you once knew has changed. You can't expect everyone to be the same after a period of time." I stood there dumbfounded. What happened to the kind-hearted Percy I once knew? The one I fell HARD for almost 4 years ago? The boy in front of me is definitely not him. Who is he then? The teen hottie all girls want. In other words, a stranger.
1. Chapter 1: P-Percy?

It's Hard to Love Somebody You Don't Know

"Face it Annabeth," Percy snarled, "The Percy you once knew has changed. You can't expect everyone to be the same after a period of time."

I stood there, dumbfounded. What happened to the kind-hearted Percy I once knew? The one I fell HARD for 3 years ago? The boy in front of me is definitely not him.

Who is he then?

A stranger, thinking he's the Percy I once knew. But he's not.

* * *

Chapter 1

P-Percy?

When the one and only Percy Jackson started leaning forward toward my face, I knew I was getting myself into trouble. Those sea green eyes…the ones I loved…his midnight black hair…that lop-sided smirk that I've grown to love over the years…I hate this guy. I hate him so much, but I didn't stop him from attempting to capture my lips for the first time in my life—I had fallen HARD for him in eighth grade. I loved him too much to slap him. I loved him too dear to be shutting him out of my life. I loved him so much, I _wanted_ him to kiss me, hug me…I wondered what happened to the times where we'd spend every moment of our lives together as best friends, from Junior Kindergarten to eighth grade, then he suddenly disappeared, like he was pulled with a rope out my shitty life that wasn't so shitty after he came. Yeah, I hate the fact that I love this guy.

You're probably wondering, _what the hell is going on?_

I'll tell you what's going on, and I'll make sure to include every single detail there is to this.

Starting from the beginning…well probably not the beginning-beginning, but like, the start of Senior Year. Basically, hit that freaking rewind button. It's all still clear in my head, so hit that stupid rewind button before it's gone.

-:- -:- -:-

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

I groaned, my hand instinctively raising and slamming down onto the snooze button. I may be the smartest girl at Goode High in Manhattan, but that doesn't mean I don't get to have my beauty sleep. I buried my face into my pillow, groaning. I HATE the first day of school. All the teachers lecture you all day about _appropriate behavior_ and all that shiz. Who the hell gives a shit? We've all heard it at one point in time of our lives, like, the beginning of each school year. Why repeat it the 14th time in 14 years? Just thinking about it gives me a migraine—going to school and wasting 14 years of my precious life-technically-over-20-years?

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

Would you just…SHUT THE HELL UP! I angrily slam the _OFF_ button of my alarm clock, irritated that it broke my train of thought. I turned to face my nightstand. _6:45 AM_ the alarm clock flashed, as if saying _'We interrupt this so-very important train of thought to bring you a special report! It's 6:45 in the morning and you have to get up and go to school!' _Next to the alarm clock that just flashed some so-called-important-news-in-my-head was a framed photograph—a picture of my childhood friend and me, our arms around each other's shoulders and grinning like crazy at the picture. At the bottom, I had written in cursive:

_Me and Percy Jackson, age 13, summer before Eighth Grade! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! =)_

I felt a smile snake its way onto my lips, despite the burning sensation in my heart at the sight of me and my best friend, Percy Jackson. His midnight black hair was ruffled and messy, but in a handsome way. The sea-green eyes had sucked me into their world—the ocean. The boy's lop-sided smirk was annoying at first, but eventually I had grown to love it. You could say that I fell pretty hard for this superbly-handsome boy. But…my brain wasn't so sure of that anymore. You see, a few days after his thirteenth birthday, he just…disappeared with a simple text in my iMessage app of my iPhone.

_Dad wanted to move. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, Wise Girl =P_

_Promise to call, text, and Skype? Oh, and tell your parents I said goodbye to them too._

_-Percy Jackson [21/08/13]*_

I texted him back, I tried to call his phone, and I tried to video-call him. But you know what? He never returned any of my texts, my calls, or my video-calls. It's like he's ignoring me. And guess what—its 03/09/17, the first day of school*. We went for four years without calling or texting each other. To top it all off, he's on the news.

He ditched _me_ to be some super teen hottie—Percy Jackson, the actor, the singer…the everything-you-call-famous-except-taking-drugs-bec ause-he's-cool-that-way. That's what I call UNACCEPTABLE.

I sat up and started getting ready for the day—taking a quick shower, packing all my school belongings into my bag, and making my bed/making sure that my room was neat and tidy—I'm OCD, let's face it. We'll, not _so_ OCD that I freak out if you don't place something one more millimeter to the left, but OCD if there's dirty socks lying all over the place, clothing carelessly thrown everywhere, pencils trashed on the ground…yeah.

I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a simple white blouse from my closet and threw them on, snatching a hair tie to tie my long, blonde ringlets into a high ponytail with strands of hair falling to frame my tanned face. I stared into my mirror reflection—my stormy gray eyes stared right back into my own. They were dull compared to everyone else's eye color, like a chocolate brown, sky blue, baby blue, sea green [only one person could master them], hazelnut…

"Hey Dad," I said as I trudged into the kitchen, dragging my bag along for the ride.

"Good morning, Annabeth. Prepared for your first day?" Dad asked, glancing up from his newspaper.

"Yes," I replied, "Good morning Sue."

"Hello, Annabeth! You don't mind taking your brothers to school today, do you? I have other things to attend to today, so I can't go," my step-mother smiled apologetically at me. I shrugged, showing that it didn't really matter whether I walked them or not.

So, family topic.

Dad usually takes afternoon shifts, so I only see him in the morning unless it's the weekend, which I'm glad for. My step-mother Sue is real nice and sweet, and she works in a flower shop down a couple blocks from Goode High. I have twin step-brothers Matthew and Bobby, who are reckless and mischievous, but lovable and sweet too. Seems like its picture perfect, right?

Well, not exactly.

My mother, this is a touchy topic, died many years ago. How she died, nobody knows. Behind our backs, Sue talks _shit_ about Mom, and I try not to strangle her when I hear it. The reason why I try, is because Sue is still nice to my face, trying to be the best Mom, but personally, I don't really like her.

_NOBODY TALKS SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER!_

"C'mon Matt, Bobby, time to go!" I called out to my step-brothers, who were fooling around in the living room of our apartment.

"Okay Annie!"

I stiffened, biting back a scream. _I swear, I will kill them if they call me _Annie_ one more time…I dare them…_

* * *

After receiving my epic dagger from the trusty servant of the King of Greece, I set out on a quest to find my two best companions—Thalia Grace and Juniper Bush. I sliced through the many branches in my way to avoid being scratched by their deadly and poisonous thorns, and battled through my enemies. At last, covered in minor scratches and cuts, I had reached the two women dressed in armor and swords strapped to their side. I demanded—

Oh yeah…erm…sorry! Role-playing is…definitely…fun and….

…embarrassing, hands down.

This is what actually happened:

After receiving my schedule from the secretary in the front office of Goode High, I set out to find my two best friends beside my used-to-be-bestie Thalia Grace and Juniper Bush. I avoided being pushed around by all the gossiping and chatty teenagers, and I ducked down to hide from Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Calypso Ermelo, and Clarisse La Rue, the popular and…_scary_ girls of Goode High.

So I admit they're scary…so what? I'll tell you more about them later. I must continue my quest.

At last, I reached the two girls. One was dressed in complete black—leather biker's jacket, black jeans, black converse, and her spiky hair was so black it looked almost purple if you looked carefully, a streak of shocking blue in her hair, and tons of eyeliner to make her electric blue eyes POP! Despite being a punky-like girl, she had pale skin. That's Thalia Grace for you.

The other had her brown hair over her shoulder. She was dressed in a _SAVE THE PLANET_ T-shirt, black yoga pants, and green and white sneakers. The girl wore hardly any make up, and her grassy-green eyes stood out of her tanned face. You could say that that is Juniper Bush right there.

Two girls, completely different personalities—Thalia is more open, loud, rocky, awesome, sarcastic, punk, and doesn't care what people think of her, while Juniper loves to be eco-green, quiet, still awesome, recycling, and is really sweet, yet the two are like, the best of friends.

"Hey Thals, hey Juni," I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey Annabeth!" Juniper flashed a bright smile, and Thalia grinned.

"Oh, look—Thalia Grace is here before me! We must call the news reporters! This must go around the world! BREAKING—"

"SHUT IT, ANNIE!" Thalia kicked my shin, and I winced, but the smile on my face never went away. Suddenly, the halls went quiet. For a second, my heart was racing, because I thought people heard our little greeting to each other, but when people were facing the direction of the front doors, I sighed, relieved. I didn't need people to stare at me on the first day of school.

But what I saw scared the hell out of me.

Walking through the halls as if they owned us, were three teenagers. The boy on the left was short but managed to seem cool-looking despite his bad case of acne. He scurried along, alongside the boy in the middle. The boy on the left was pale as Thalia, and was dressed _similar_ to Thalia—leather jacket, black shirt, black pants, black everything. His dark hair was long and shaggy, and his eyes were black or just really dark brown. The boy in the middle startled my heart. He had midnight black hair, tanned skin, also wearing a leather jacket. His shirt was a white V-neck, with his belt peeking out at the bottom of his shirt, holding up his dark, navy blue straight jeans. Black converse comforted his feet. What saddened me was that his eyes were covered by sunglasses—you know the kind where you look at them and you see your reflection? My eyes travelled down to his neck again, spotting a leather necklace with a bunch of beads on them.

I gasped with my hand flying up to my own leather necklace.

_Was that him? No way…he's too cool looking. But wait…the news…_

No way. No. Way. In. Freaking. Hell.

"OHMYGOSHITSPERCYJACKSONANDGROVERUNDERWOODANDNICOD IANGELOTHEONESONTHENEWS!"

"AAAAH! SIGNMYFACE!"

"DATEME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

P-Percy? Is that…really you? If so…

WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?!*

I wanted to scream that, but my voice was clogged in my throat by a lump that just formed. Just saying, my childhood friend that was once that skinny little kid…was…_hot_…not hot like popular guy at your school kind of hot, but _holy shit, this is Zac Efron's worst enemy._ I snuck a glance over to Thalia and Juniper.

_OOOH! THALIA GRACE HAS A CRUSH! SHE HAS A FREAKIN' CRUSH! SOMEBODY DIAL 911, I THINK I'M HIGH!_

When Percy Jackson's face swung around, it finally landed on me. I could practically feel his eyes staring into my soul. His lips curved downward. _Huh?_

The famous boys who are actually the _Godly Boys_ [a band] walked to the lockers directly across from ours. My heart started doing its workout routine. _Talk to him, _my mind urged, _He won't be standing there forever, you know!_ And guess what?

Rachel just HAD to foil my plans.

* * *

**Heh, heh, you got a cliffy.**

**This chapter might've sucked, but I'm looking forward to writing this, since my others aren't doing their…best. **

**If you've been following me down the path as an author of FF, I usually just update whenever I feel like it, HOWEVER! THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT!**

**I will update whenever I reach my goals—**

**I WANT [insert bratty child voice] AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL GIFT YOU WITH AN UPDATE!**

**Okay? Okay.**

**Also, as you can see, this story contains some swearing. Except, the word ****F****iretr****UCK**** [the underline] will be censored because I'm not exactly comfortable writing that word. **

**#1 *— I have heard that you fellow people follow this method of number dates-**_**MM/DD/YY. **_**Well, as a Canadian, I have learnt it this way-**_**DD/MM/YY. **_**So if you got confused, it's August 21, 2013, then the second date is September 3, 2017.**

**#2 *— I don't live in the USA, so I don't know when your school year starts, so I'm going for the third of September, because my school year generally starts in early September.**

**#3 *— I was about to end it right there *smiles smugly* but I decided to be generous and give you a little more.**

**Review and remember—**

**I'm looking for 10 reviews to continue!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Pointless Stuff

It's Hard to Love Somebody You Don't Know

"Face it Annabeth," Percy snarled, "The Percy you once knew has changed. You can't expect everyone to be the same after a period of time."

I stood there, dumbfounded. What happened to the kind-hearted Percy I once knew? The once I fell HARD for almost 4 years ago? The boy in front of me is definitely not him.

Who is he then?

A stranger, thinking he's the Percy I once knew. But he's not.

* * *

_**REVIEW REPLIES TIME BECAUSE I'M COOL LIKE THAT!**_

**Sora Loves Rain: **Glad you like it! I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside every time somebody tells me they like my stories…I'm weird that way ;)

**USABorn: **Yep, over here it started on the third of September too. It usually starts the day after Labour Day, or the first Monday of September I think, so yeah…an early start. I was surprised when the first day was on the third—I liked it when it was on the seventh or something.

**Guest: **Thanks! Glad you think it's a great story—personally I thought it'd turn out like shit. Also, you should call yourself _Disclaimer_! You'll be cool that way ;D

**[Another] Guest:** Thank you! And don't worry, I plan on giving Percy a reason to have left and changed. I'm also trying to make this story different than all those others that are like, Percy being the super hot playboy and jock and such…or being the one dating Rachel/Calypso at the start…or just being the hot superstar attending to Goode. Even though I love those kinds of stories, I also like ones that are different and creative :) You should also call yourself _Disclaimer, _you'll be cool ^. ^

**Shawty309: **I shall continue because I have reached my goal [well, right now, not really, but I wanted this chapter to be ready when I do. 9 REVIEWS! C'MON PEOPLE!]!

**Mayhaah: **Surprise, surprise! It was kind of a shocker to me too, but like, when people have like, 20+ reviews on their first chapter and they haven't updated in days, I feel like yelling that those people. Like seriously, you got 20+ reviews and your story is awesome! UPDATE! I dunno how those people do that! They're magical…I want to be magical too someday…*dreamy look*

**MortalFantasy0002:** Yes, I've seen the Goode [heh, heh] stories too. Everybody loves Goode [HAHAHAHA] stories, right? I'll try my best to make it…not-as-typical-as-the-other-_Goode_-stories out there, because I agree. Sometimes it gets a little boring without the little twist in the plot, right?

**Littlebear101:** AWESOME! Like you too for adding your review ;D

**Magnolia D:** *points to the 'D' and the ':'* I didn't mean that! BUT ANYHOW! Thanks for loving the story! I love you too XD For a second I was like panicking, because I didn't actually come up with a good(e) [I'M SORRY, I JUST HAD TO DO THAT XD] reason for him looking upset at the sight of Annabeth, until I actually thought about it. I'll also be sticking some obstacles in the way of our favorite couple getting together because I'm evil, and I'm pretty much always evil, except I'm not going to do the OHMYGOSHPERCYGOTINTOACARACCIDENT obstacle, or the PERCYHASTOGOBACKTOHISHOMETOWN obstacle, or any other common obstacles they generally come across in stories, like Rachel or Calypso. Something different…I like different :)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, like I'd write a reply to YOU evil word. No, nobody actually called themselves _Disclaimer_, unless they're awesome :) So no, I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

Pointless Stuff

AS I WAS SAYING, before I was _rudely_ interrupted by my dad, Rachel HAD to foil my plans. How, you may ask? Well, she just like, walked up to him [more like trying to be cool] and poked his back. Percy turned around, his sunglasses now on his head. _Whoa…_

"Can I _help_ you?" he asked in a rude-like tone. Nico, the other dude, leaned back onto his locker with an amused look on his face. Grover, the other-_other_ dude was busy shoving his books into his locker and fiddling with his bag. Rachel cocked her head to the side, and I could imagine her facial expression like: _Ex-CUSE me? You are talkin' to the most awesome girl! *hair flip*_ Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm naturally a mean person! What do you expect, me being the sweetest girl in the Universe? S'cuse me, but I believe that Juniper is _far_ sweeter than me. I'm more like the brains of the group, whether I like it or not.

"Whoa, buddy, I just wanted to say hi! Sheesh," Rachel shot back. There were a few _oooh's_ in the crowd. Percy snorted, smirking, and his dimples showing.

"That doesn't answer my question, girl," he put his finger on Rachel's forehead and pushed her back, her head tilting a little with the small poke. "It's either you answer my freakin' question or leave." Uh…Percy? You okay? Doesn't seem like it, because you never acted like that four years ago. Probably because you weren't _as_ good looking as now, but hey…I liked the old Percy a little better, physically and _probably_ mentally.

"Oh please!" Rachel scoffed, "You're new at Goode, so I just wanted to welcome you unlike those other girls."

"Eh," Percy shrugged, "I don't need to be welcomed by some pathetic anonymous schoolgirl. Now leave, shoo. I could be filming a movie instead of standing right here, right now, but nope, just had to be sent here. Shoo, shoo, little girl."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from bursting out into fits of laughter. But a small wave of anger washed over me like the ocean waves splashing upon my body as if I were lying down on the shore. Percy Jackson is back with a brand new attitude, and it's _not_ looking pretty. Not handsome either.

When Rachel turned around, she glared at all us bystanders. "Well, what are you staring at me for? News Flash: Show is OVER! Now **** off!"

Alright, so like I promised, I'll tell you a little about Rachel, Calypso, and Clarisse.

Rachel is from a rich family, and generally dresses in paint-splattered pants and random tees, thankfully, because we've already got enough dolls here at Goode. The only down side of her, is that she's...not the nicest person ever. Calypso is Rachel's best friend besides Clarisse, and Calypso is...mysterious. Nobody but Clarisse and Rachel really know about her. I guess she prefers to keep things between the three of them. Clarisse, is down right freaky. She calls everyone 'punks' and always glares in every direction. Mess with the three of them, and Clarisse and will take you _down, _Calypso...she'll just like, glare at you, and Rachel will...basically make your school life hell.

I spun around and opened my locker just like that, while Thalia struggled with her lock. You kidding me Thals, you've been using that thing for endless years, and you _still_ have troubles opening your damn locker? Insert a face palm right here, please, this girl drives me nuts.

"OPEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Thalia raged, stomping her foot. Juniper sighed.

"Here, let me do it," she shoved Thalia away and spun the knob around a couple times, and _voila_, it opened. Like c'mon, Thalia, Juniper's like _OPEN SESAME_ and you can't even…alright, stop right there, I need a glass of O'Jay. Who's with me?

Percy's POV

I leaned against my locker as Grover, the eco-green dude, and Nico, the gothic dude, bicker over something as simple as going out for lunch, going like, _where to? McDonalds. Burger King. FIVE GUYS! THE CAFETERIA!_

I tuned out and scanned the hallway. I spotted the girl I saw earlier, her blonde, curly hair tied up into a ponytail. Her tan skin kind of glowed in the sunlight, and her clothes seemed to fit her perfectly. Most celebrities that I've met always had that kind of problem. Either their clothes were either too baggy, too tight, or just not matched up, even if they fit properly. Normally, if this were a movie, I'd walk up to her and say hey, but considering the fact that this was real life, right here, it didn't seem necessary, plus, it'd make me look like some kind of creep walking around asking girls for their phone numbers.

I felt someone kick my foot. I glanced over in Grover's direction, who was smirking at me.

"Like somebody already?"

I snapped up, irritated, "_Like somebody?_ Why would I, Percy Jackson, like some little schoolgirl? Please, I've got better things to do rather than be chasing girls around, begging for their numbers." Alright, shut up. I know you're talking shit about me. Why do I act bratty? Spoiled? Perhaps you should shut your little mouth and listen to this story—I'm only contributing my perspective whenever the little blondie over there needs a break, so how about you do me a favor? Snag some duct tape and tape your puny mouth shut—no need to say any rude comments about _me_, the Percy Jackson every girl is dying to meet. You know what they say: _If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!_

Yeah right, nobody gives a crap about that quote.

"Whoa Perce, no need to act so ****ed up," Nico said, raising his eyebrows, "Besides, remember what our managers said, about staying away from relationships? It lowers our standards, so we were just kidding, sheesh."

I sighed, relieved with my shoulders falling from their stiff position. I was use to that position. Every time I filmed a movie or went to a photo shoot, they'd want my shoulders wide and as broad as possible. Makes me look more attractive, according to them.

In my opinion, I look stupid.

Attractive my ass, I look like I'm shoving my chest in somebody's face. Doesn't sound very pleasant, does it?

"I wasn't planning on having a relationship with some girl the media doesn't even know. I don't need any fan attacks after that incident," I fingered my leather necklace, the one my childhood friend had given to me _years_ ago. I might act snobby and spoiled and bratty, but I do have a big heart. I just hide it under my skin, like what you should do. Nobody wants to see anybody's hearts outside of their body, right?

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Today was my ninth birthday, and I was excited. I didn't invite any friends over this year, because I wanted to spend some time with Mum and Dad and Annie. She hates it when I call her that, but she never said anything about that it's not okay to speak her hated name in our heads, right?_

_I laid in my bed awake. I wanted to know what they got for my birthday. I heard my door open a little and somebody slip inside, so I shut my eyes._

"_Aw, Seaweed Brain, you have to ruin everything!" Annie complained, "I was hoping you were sleeping!"_

_I opened my eyes and sat up, "Oops."_

"_Don't _oops_ me! Anyway, Seaweed Brain, want to see your present?" Annie asked. I instantly started to jump up and down in a sitting position on my bed. _

"_OOOH! Yes please!" I crawled to the edge of my bed to where Annie was sitting, but she shook her head._

"_Not until you brush your teeth and change! The day never starts until you've gotten ready, like Daddy says," Annie smiled. I groaned, but made my way to my very own bathroom. I brushed my teeth and timed it with the hourglass thingy Dad gave me a year ago. I washed my face, and snatched some clothes from my closet and changed in the bathroom, because Annie insisted that I changed in there. When I came out, Annie was smiling again._

"_Close your eyes, Seaweed Brain," Annie said. If you're wondering why she calls me Seaweed Brain, well, I really like the sea. It's awesome. And she claims that my brain is made of Seaweed. That's why. And also because I'm so dumb, but Dad says I'm not that dumb, but I can be dumb sometimes._

_I closed my eyes and snuck a peek, but Annie was glaring at me with her scary eyes._

"_No looking you bum-bum! It's a surprise!" I heard footsteps while she walked around. Then I felt something go around my neck. I stiffened—was Annie going to kill me? _

"_There!"_

_I opened my eyes and looked down to see a brown necklace with a bunch of beads on it. I counted them. I had five! _

"_Awesome, thanks Wise Girl!" I exclaimed, grinning like there was no tomorrow. _

"_The beads stand for how many years we've been friends for! Five years, it's been so long!" Annie said. I nodded in agreement. _

"_Thanks, Annabeth," I stepped forward and gave her a BIIIIIG hug. The kind Mum gives me when I feel scared. _

"_Aw, Seaweed Brain, you're welcome…now let go, you're squeezing too hard!" Annie giggled._

"_Oops, sorry," I let go and smile at her. "Let's go see Mum and Dad!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

DING DING DING!

I realized that I was fingering my necklace while the flashback took place. I couldn't forget that day—ever since, we've been getting new beads. Now, I had nine. We never got the tenth.

Why?

Because an urgent matter came up, and I left.

* * *

**Okay, I was originally going to start up Annabeth's POV, but I already got five pages in Word, so I thought, save it for next time.**

**So in this chapter, you learn about Percy's new personality. Instead of being some perverted celebrity, he's got that snobby little attitude. I'm sure most celebrities don't have that…and I said **_**most**_**. Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus are probably not the best people at the moment. **

**Or ever.**

**Sorry Beliebers and…whatever fandom Miley's got and named.**

**Also, I was seriously acting like some maniac. I got 9 reviews.**

**NINE REVIEWS! C'MON PEOPLE, REVIEW! I JUST NEEDED ONE MORE! **

**But being the impatient person I am, I decided to update because I'm also big hearted like Percy sometimes.**

**Now, NEW GOAL! **

**[No more bratty kid voice] Could I have 5+ reviews? At least 15~20 total. To each reader, I'd love it if you'd just contribute a fav, a follow, or just some random review. I'd love it :)**

**5 or more reviews, and I'll update when I can!**

**:D**

**[EDIT]**

**I fixed Rachel's personality, because I decided that she shouldn't be the slutty one. She deserves to be the popular and not-slutty one :)**


	3. Chapter 3: That Girl

It's Hard to Love Somebody You Don't Know

"Face it Annabeth," Percy snarled, "The Percy you once knew has changed. You can't expect everyone to be the same after a period of time."

I stood there, dumbfounded. What happened to the kind-hearted Percy I once knew? The once I fell HARD for almost 4 years ago? The boy in front of me is definitely not him.

Who is he then?

A stranger, thinking he's the Percy I once knew. But he's not.

* * *

_**MORE REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**PercyJGirl: **Aww…*wipes a tear* so touching…I am just totally speechless. When I read your review I was literally smiling so big I looked stupid… Here's your next chapter! :'D Nice penname too!

**MortalFantasy0002: **I won't say that I'm ashamed to be Canadian but…I haven't actually thought about that, JB being Canadian…I've heard but I never thought :P And I changed the chapter title because I didn't want other people to be confused about that. I guess this story will be OOC, because y'know…Percy being some snobby guy versus Percy being the big-hearted over-protected guy? OOC right there. And I'm the kind of person who face-palms every time I see a small error in my work, because I don't like it when people spell things wrong or errors like that. It drives me crazy XD

**Guest: **Your review was awesome and greatly appreciated ;D

**Guest: **Here's your update, specially wrapped with a bow on top! :)

**Awesome girl: **Why…thank you!

**Sora Loves Rain:** Yep, this is one of my stories where I just go with the flow. And…in case you hadn't read the chapter over, I edited Rachel's personality so she's only mean, not some crazy girl who wants every guy to ask her out. I felt happy, and I wanted Rachel to be Rachel, but…mean Rachel? XD

**TheoJamesIsMine:** Hope I spelt that right AND thank you very much! Here is the next chapter also specially wrapped with a bow on top for ya'!

**Safeandsound14: **:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Lil fangirl: **Here's a brand new chapter, all shiny and the one and only!

**Daughter Olympus:** Why, thank you!

**Thanks to you all who reviewed! All reviews are greatly appreciated, and in case you didn't know, Rachel's personality and attitude has been altered so she's only…**_**mean**_**. I think. Sheesh, what kind of an author doesn't exactly know a personality of one of their characters they're borrowing? **_**Moi.**_** And no, I do not own them, except I wish I owned PJO and HoO characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

That Girl

Annabeth's POV

I walked into the class where my first period was taking place; Math. Oh yippee, time to sit for endless amounts of minutes while Mrs. Duds lectures us about expectations.

And the…not-so-the-best part about this?

_Both_ Percy and Rachel are in my class, and I've had a history with both of them. So you probably understand my history with Percy, but…what about Rachel, you must ask? Well…after Percy suddenly 'moved' just before eighth grade started, a new girl moved into the apartment next to ours, and that was Rachel. Her parents invited my family over for some dinner, mostly because they wanted Rachel to somehow make friends with somebody her age and also goes to the middle school she was enrolled in. And that _somebody_ happened to be me, the one and only Annabeth Chase.

So yada-yada-yada, Rachel and I soon became real good friends. I introduced her to Thalia and Juniper, my other best friends other than Percy, but I think I already told you that, and the four of us eventually became the so-called _Fantastic Four._ We were inseparable, and with every partner project, we could just split up evenly into two groups.

Eighth grade flew by, and every so often I'd remember how Percy suddenly left, but the memory would be replaced by new memories with Rachel. Sure, call me a donkey—replacing him like that. But hey, it's great to make new friends!

Freshman year came around the corner, and we were all so excited. Then it turned out, that Juniper, Thalia, and I would have most classes together while Rachel was separate except for the odd classes here and there. That's when Rachel became friends with Calypso and Clarisse.

Rachel drifted away from us, and formed her very own little group with Calypso and Clarisse, and now, we hardly even talk to one another. If we ever do…well…I don't know what happened to Rachel, because she's not as nice as she used to be.

Good thing is that we stay clear out of each other's path.

So that's basically the whole story, with one clear message: _Popularity/Fame changes people._ And it's definitely true; Percy leaves as the nice and kind boy, comes back as some snobby kid. Rachel…let's say she became popular after hanging out with the crowd, and she…is now…not snobby, but mean. Mess with her, consider yourself screwed; Rachel can direct everybody into thinking that you're a freak.

True story, happened a lot, fortunately not to me.

Anyhow—

Not bothering to look around, I plopped myself down into a random seat in the middle row next to a girl with frizzy red hair and emerald green eyes. By the time the rest of the class had filed in, I silently cursed. Want to know who's on either side of me?

_Hello Mr. Jackson and Ms. Dare, beautiful day, huh?_

I mentally groaned—sure, this was only for like, 50-or so minutes, but…I seriously didn't feel comfortable sitting next to a superstar and the ruler of Goode.

Mrs. Duds walked in and started explaining her _strict_ expectations, and I zoned out by doodling on my notebook. Homework lectures…like I'd bring it in by the end of the year. When I looked back at my doodle, I slapped myself silly. Instead of doodling, I was actually writing out a vivid memory, as if it were a story. I read through it, and smiled at the memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_I sat on Percy's bed patiently while he grabbed a couple things from somewhere. We were only twelve, and it was February—the month of LOVE, as people liked to call it. I glanced around Percy's room. Piles of dirty clothing were in a corner of the room with socks scattered around. His bed was unmade, and his desk was cluttered with stuff. Above the headboard of his queen-sized bed were pictures held up by thumb tacks. I crawled over to take a good look at them for probably the millionth time in my life._

_There was a picture of the Jackson family; Sally and Pedro Jackson holding 4 year old Percy. Sally was probably the best mother one could ever have—she hardly yelled at Percy, and if she ever tried to, she would fail dramatically. Pedro was a decent father, and wanted Percy to be the best—join the sports teams. But to Percy, he wasn't the athletic person, but one for music and acting. _

_Another picture was tacked up, and it was of me and Percy when Percy invited me over the day we became friends. We were 4, and were smiling at the camera like somebody offered us the best toy in the universe. _

_There were many other pictures of family and friends, but most were of me and Percy. I guess to keep the good memories in and the bad memories out._

"_Like what you see, Wise Girl?" Percy snickered from his bedroom door. I spun around, and frowned._

"_I've seen all of these pictures a gazillion times Seaweed Brain," I folded my arms across my chest and crossed my legs._

"_Eh," Percy shrugged and dragged his guitar in. It wasn't an electric guitar, but a classic acoustic guitar. It was his birthday gift from Sally on his tenth birthday. Since that day, he's been busy; singing songs and attempting to write his own. _

"_Ooh, new song?" I asked, eyeing his movements. Percy placed a stool down across from me and sat on it, lifting his guitar up._

"_Tried to write one, but I keep drawing a blank. But I learned a new one," Percy flashed a grin, his sea-green eyes beaming and his dimples showing. _

"_What's it called?" I laced my fingers and set them in my lap._

"_That Girl by David Choi," Percy strummed his guitar. "Ready for the epic song of the week?"_

_I nodded and leaned forward, placing my chin on the palm of my hand. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."_

_Percy cleared his throat and started to sing;_

"_Oh, tonight I'm feeling fine,_

_I'm alone, just wasting time_

_No Friday movie nights_

_Or romantic candle lights."_

_As Percy sung, I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked—so absorbed into the song as he continued._

"_I'm just having conversations_

_With the thoughts in my head,_

_All I hear are angels crying,_

_Oh, won't they just sing instead?_

_It would be wrong for me to say…"_

_Percy looked up and glanced at me before looking down to get the notes right._

"_I don't need that girl by my side,_

_I don't need that girl in my life,_

_I don't want to talk it out_

_Or hold her when she cries."_

_I raised an eyebrow at the first part of the chorus. _

"_I don't want to say she's my kind,_

_I don't want to say that she's mine,_

_I don't want to tell her that_

_I love her more than life._

_More than life, yeah,_

_Love her more than life,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_I started to bob my head to the song—it sounded so catchy and seemed as if it had a deep meaning behind it. But hey, I didn't mind, it was better than all those crazy rap songs where people are spitting random rhymes. Don't get me wrong, some rap songs are pretty meaningful; it's just that there ARE some where it's…weird. _

"_Honestly, this won't do_

_How is she doing?_

_I tell myself I'm feeling swell,_

_But I know I'm such a fool."_

_Soon, Percy was grinning from ear to ear as he felt more confident than ever. Seeing him so into the music made my heart—WHOA! Stop there, I didn't say anything!_

"_I could take it as a new beginning,_

_But you know I don't feel that way,_

_Who will take all this pain away?_

_I know it's wrong for me to say,"_

_When it was back into the chorus, I started singing along, but a little quieter than Percy, because his voice was so…soothing._

"_I don't need that girl by my side,_

_I don't need that girl in my life,_

_I don't want to talk it out,_

_Or hold her when she cries."_

_My body swayed back and forth, and Percy didn't have to look down anymore. He grinned and looked into my eyes, green on gray._

"_I don't want to say she's my kind,_

_I don't want to say that she's mine,_

_I don't want to tell her that_

_I love her more than life,_

_More than life, yeah_

_Love her more than life_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_I didn't notice Sally standing at the doorway as Percy just kept at it, singing loud and clear for the world to hear._

"_Talk about a sin,_

_Was the day I walked into the other side._

_I would run back in,_

_I wouldn't waste no time._

_I know it's wrong for me to say,"_

_When Percy looked down again, I glanced over to the door to see Sally there, smiling and looking proud at her son's strong voice. Honestly, I thought he should be an artist someday with this amazing voice of his. And he's only twelve._

"_I don't need that girl by my side,_

_I don't need that girl in my life,_

_I don't want to talk it out_

_Or hold her when she cries._

"_I don't want to say she's my kind,_

_I don't want to say that she's mine,_

_I don't want to tell her that_

_I love her more than life_

_More than life, yeah,_

_Love her more than life_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

_I immediately stood up and along with Sally, we clapped and whooped. _

"_You were SO good, I am SO proud of you!" Sally gushed. I simply nodded in agreement. Truth be told, I was speechless. Sure, I've heard him sing a bunch of times before, but with this song, he's definitely improved._

"_Thanks Mom thanks Wise Girl," Percy stood and bowed, blowing kisses jokingly. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"ANNABETH CHASE!"

I nearly jumped five feet into the air when Mrs. Duds knocked me out of my trance by firing a marker at me.

"Wha-wha—what's happening?" I sputtered, wide-eyed. Percy snorted and Rachel raised an eyebrow while the whole class gasped.

"You are in the middle of _MATH _class, NOT Music, Ms. Chase. I strongly advise for you to save your nonsense singing for later," Mrs. Duds glared at me, and then turned her back on the class to scribble something onto the board. I sighed. I basically humiliated myself.

Was I really singing _That Girl_ in the middle of Math class? Dang, I tuned out for good.

Percy's POV

5 minutes left of torture, MOVE THE DAMN HANDS FASTER!

While the torturous 5 minutes lazily moved by, I thought about what had happened; just a few minutes ago, the blonde girl beside me…Annabeth Chase? Anyhow, she was singing a song I sung a while back to my best friend…wait…

Hold it, memories flowing back.

Alright, call me an ass. Lately I haven't been thinking about my former best friend Annabeth Chase. But I have a damn reason for not doing so, so don't judge me.

She was singing _That Girl_…quietly. In my opinion, it wasn't the best song, but I liked it.

DING DING DING!

HELL YEAH! I packed my things up and in a flash; I was out the door to my next class, History. Oh joy. Why did I take this again? Oh that's right, Dad set my schedule. Dang, should've told him that History is the most BORINGEST subject EVA.

"HOLD IT—PERSEUS JACKSON YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Duds screeched. I cringed at the sound of my full name. What now? I walked back and leaned against the doorframe.

"I did NOT dismiss you, did I? Now, the math project coming up will be done in ASSIGNED partners, and I will now read off the partners! NO switching, I expect you to bond with your partners!"

I practically hopped around, due to my ADHD.

"Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare!"

I was anxious now.

"Percy Jackson and…Calypso Ermelo!"

Good, I know my partner, OUT I GO!

"WAIT!"

I groaned and turned around to see a brunette making her way through the crowd. She was pretty; chocolate colored eyes and her brown hair falling in neat waves, and a decent sense of fashion, not that I care.

"You're Percy Jackson? I'm Calypso Ermelo."

I nodded. "Hi."

* * *

**TA-DA! **

**And instead of PERCY JACKSON and ANNABETH CHASE being partners, I jumbled it all up and made PERCY JACKSON and CALYPSO partners and ANNABETH CHASE and RACHEL DARE partners. **

**DO NOT FEAR! PERCABETH WILL SOON COME AFTER MONSTROUS OBSTACLES! **

**Longest chapter ever, hope you liked it! **

**Anyway~~**

**I was thinking of deleting this story and replacing it with another story I'm currently writing [on paper, heh] until I saw the reviews and I'm like…whoa…**

**And the song, Percy wasn't actually picking one to sing **_**for**_** Annabeth, he just kinda…chose it because it was catchy and easy XD**

**ANYHOW—**

**Wanna hear my new story's summary? Not gonna post it anytime soon because I'd like this one to be all written out because its plot needs to be laid out. **

Percy was walking home from a date with Annabeth during the start of the new school year, when he encountered some dangerous-looking mortals.

Forced to take a drug, Percy was transformed into a kid and not even APOLLO could heal him.

What will Percy do now?

What will the gods think?

And most importantly…

What will he tell Annabeth?

**Still looking for a title though…so…and for those of you who watch anime/read manga, YES this is inspired by **_**Detective Conan**_** and yeah.**

**No spoilers, and so…**

**AH! Forgot—looking for a total of 30 reviews now...HEEHAW [I put hehehe but Word insisted I put HEEHAW!]**

**Like the chappie?**

**Like the summary [I'll be editing it from time to time]?**

**Review…**

**:D**


End file.
